It has long been desired to create a broad range of variants, offering unique benefits, from a single base liquid composition. By adding specific benefit agents to such a base, one could simply and cost-effectively provide consumer product compositions that are tailored to a specific group of users. However, a major challenge is to structure such compositions, using an external structurant which is compatible with a broad range of potential consumer product ingredients.
Various external structurants, for providing rheological benefits to liquid compositions, are known. Examples of desired benefits of such structurants include particle suspension, shear thinning properties, a thick appearance on the shelf, as well as stabilization of soluble and insoluble ingredients which are desired to be incorporated within the composition. Known external structurants include those derived from castor oil, fatty acids, fatty esters, or fatty soap water-insoluble waxes. However, their applicability for liquid compositions is limited due to degradation by conventional consumer composition ingredients such as enzymes, including lipase, cellulase, and the like. Polymeric structurants have also been used in such liquid compositions. However, they can result in a stringy pour profile that is undesirable to the consumer, particularly when “gel-like” viscosities are desired. Moreover, cellulose-based polymeric structurants are susceptible to various enzymes, such as cellulases.
As such, a need remains for a structurant that is compatible with a broad range of consumer liquid composition ingredients, including enzymes, while still providing good structuring of the detergent ingredients and being easy to pour.
A bacterial cellulose with a reticulated structure is known. Liquid compositions that are structured using citrus fibres are known. Processes for preparing liquid compositions which comprise microfibrous cellulose are known. Microfibrillated celluloses, and methods for preparing them, are also known.